Saving Jay
by noodles10
Summary: Jay whump because why not. First Chicago PD story woop woop.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Jay.**

 **This is set at no particular time in the series but will mention stories from all seasons. Will also include Med and Fire. Will keep writing to see where we get too. Not from Chicago but little New Zealand so will try and do my best with locations and stuff, feel free to correct me so I know.**

It was a cold winter's day in Chicago, the temperature was easily -15, and the snow had submerged the city overnight drowning cars and freezing at least 4 people sleeping rough. In 1985, Chicago faced its coldest day ever with -27 degrees but with this weather, the citizens of Chicago were struggling to keep warm.

The officers of the Intelligence unit of the CPD were assisting officers with the homeless by assisting them to hospitals or shelters in the cold sap to try and save a few more from perishing.

Detective Jay Halstead was on an ambulance transporting one of the victims to the hospital. He looked at the old man on the stretcher as it sped to the hospital and felt pity. The man had service tattoos on his arm along with hundreds of scars and needle marks. The former soldier shook his head as he realized he could have been like that too.

As Jay left the ambulance at Chicago Med, he received a call on his radio that the two officers that he was assisting at been called to a shootout and he was to wait for another ride back to the station.

Jay wandered into the hospital and blew air onto his freezing hands. He was pleased the hospital was warmer than outside, he didn't remove his hoodie or his vest which was over top. Nurse April was at the front desk and her face lit up at the sight of Jay,

"Well, if it isn't the better looking Halstead"

"You know it" Jay laughed leaning on the counter, he started looking around for his brother,

"The other one is in triage dealing with a gang shootout"

"Yeah I heard something about that," Jay said standing up. As Jay and April were chatting, the doors behind Jay opened up and a large African American man entered and walked up to the counter. Jay shifted to the side so the man could talk. Just as the man was about to speak, he glanced at Jay's shield hanging around his neck,

"You're an officer?" Jay looked back at him surprised,

"Detective Halstead, everything ok?"

"Oh yes, oh yes" he mumbled before facing April, "My sons were shot and I was told they were brought here"

April nodded before giving Jay a quiet smile. Jay just nodded his understanding back, she had to go and help the man with his sons. With nothing better to do, Jay sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and was watching people come and go. There was a screaming baby across from him that was snuggled into so many clothes Jay wondered if the kid was suffocating.

"Nooooooo!" The scream snapped Jay out of his daydream, he followed the voice and found his brother talking to the older man that had come in before,

"I'm so sorry sir, we tried everything" Will said as he tried to comfort the older man,

"My other son? Where is he?" the old man wheezed out between tears,

"I'll stay with him Dr. Halstead if you want to go and see?" April offered, taking the old man's arm. The old man's head shot up when April had said Wills last name, he quietly turned his head towards Jay and Jay returned the stare, unsure of what was happening. After a few minutes, Will returned,

"Mr Knap, your other son Peter is alive, he is in a coma and in critical care, and he was shot at least 4 times in the abdomen and is scheduled for more surgery this evening. If he makes it through that, he should pull through,"

"But my Marcus is gone…."

Wills eyes showed all the compassion the man had, "he is on life support with no brain functions. When you are ready, we can turn off the machines and let him go."

Phillip Knap stood up straighter and looked at Will in the eye, "Can I go talk to my family?"

Will smiled a sad smile, "Of course, take my card and ring me when you are ready and we will have everything you need ready for you here." Phillip took the card and quietly walked out past Jay.

Jay watched him leave as his brother approached him,

"Tough one huh"

"Gang shootings always are Jay, it's a surprise to see a parent that cares to be honest," Jay glanced at his brother and saw fatigue and strain in his face,

"You go much longer to go? My ride got called away and I might as well go home with you"

"About an hour if you want to wait?" Will said as someone called his name from behind a curtain,

"Yup great, I'll wait" Jay smiled, before taking a seat.

Jay watched quietly as he saw the father of the teenage boys talk on the phone outside of the hospital. He couldn't hear anything going on but saw the old man was animated and crying. He was waving his hands around and it looked as though he was yelling through the phone. Before the conversation had finished, a grey panel van pulled wildly into a car park near him and 5 men jumped out embracing the old man. Jay half smiled at the family, and wondered how two boys with a loving family could possibly be caught up in a gang shooting. Jay was about to turn his mind back to the hospital when he noticed all 6 men outside suddenly turn and look at him. Suddenly conscious, Jay quietly stood and walked towards the men's toilets. Once inside, he tried to ring Erin,

"This is Lindsey, leave a message" her voicemail answered her,

"Yeah hey it's me, ahhh so I'm at the hospital, patrol had to ditch me so I'm going to catch a ride home with Will. See you tonight." Jay hung up the phone and was walking back towards the waiting room when a familiar noise caught his ear followed by screaming. Drawing his gun, Jay crept around a corner to find 4 of the men that had come in the panel van holding the waiting room and doctors and nurses at gun point. All men had their faces uncovered and seemed cool and calm. Jan reached for his pocket to text an SOS while trying to find the remaining men from the van,

"I'd drop that and your gun on the floor Detective," Jay heard from behind. He closed his eyes briefly pissed at himself for not checking his surroundings first, the gun behind him cocked and he suddenly felt the cool metal behind his right ear, "Now." Jay did as he was told and carefully lay his weapon and phone on the ground,

"Mr Knap right, Phillip? Whatever you want, I'm sure we can find a solution" Jay desperately tried as he stood up,

"My son is dead Detective, I don't think you can bring him back." Phillip Knap pushed Jay into the waiting room. Jay's eyes scanned the room and found they had rounded nearly all the doctors and nurses up,

"Sir, if I may, perhaps I can offer some help" Dr Charles voice calmly said from the left hand side,

"You may not" Phillip answered equally calm. Jay's eyes were still searching the faces, some familiar, some not. There was no Will in the waiting room.

Phillip pushed Jay against the front counter and quickly hand cuffed the officer's hands behind his back using his own cuffs. Jay was surprised at the strength of the old man, despite his age, Phillip would be an equal match of strength with Jay.

"Phillip….mumph…." Jay had tried to plead again with the man but his mouth was suddenly covered with duct tape and his legs swiped out underneath him, making him fall onto the floor hard.

"Everybody listen up" Phillip said loudly to the room, "No one will get hurt if you all listen and do as you are told." The room quietened a little except for the screaming baby, "Ma'am, take your baby and go, if you ring the police and they show up before I leave here, I will shoot 4 people, do you understand?" the young mother couldn't not speak so she just nodded eagerly and quickly ran out the door without even looking back. "Raymond!" Phillip yelled, he had pulled Jay up onto his knees in front of him and held him in place by the back of his hoody,

"Yea Dad" the voice returned from behind the curtain,

"Bring them out. John, get the ambulance. Trevor, hold him" Jay watched Trevor, easily the largest of them all, sling his automatic weapon over his shoulder before taking a handgun out of a holster on his side. He replaced Phillip as a guard of Jay and Phillip quickly ducked into one of the rooms. Jay heard a commotion behind him but Trevor had too good of a grip to let him turn to see. He didn't need to wait long as he saw his brother, if with cut over his right eye, wheeling out a young boy on a gurney towards the ambulance. Will, Raymond and another brother George loaded the young boy quickly onto the ambulance and with one last look at his brother inside, Will slammed the doors shut.

"Time to go" Phillip said leaving the room. "John," John, stood in front of his father, a boy of no more than 22, looked at his father and nodded, "Do what you have to." His father's eyes filled with tears as he kissed his son goodbye. Jay watched as John took his automatic weapon into the room and shut the door. "Tell the police when they come, if they enter that door, my son will kill them." Without any more words being spoken, Jay was hauled to his feed by Trevor, who very easily man handled him out towards the panel van. He was thrown inside and quickly followed in by Trevor and the last brother Michael. Jay did the maths, this man had 7 sons, 1 was dead from the shootout, 1 was dying in the ambulance with his brother Will and 2 kidnappers and Jay was along with Phillip and his 3 sons. His thoughts were interrupted by Phillip ripping the duct tape off,

Wincing slightly, Jay decided to try again, "Phillip, please, you don't have to do this" Jays eyes pleaded with the man to see some sanity but the dark eyes that returned his stare seemed soulless in the dark van. Jay was about to try again when a foul smelling rag was covering his nose and mouth, instincts kicked in and he tried to fight back but Phillip punched Jay hard in the stomach forcing the officer to breath in more of the chloroform. Jay's eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head and his body went slack against Trevor behind him.

"Leave the cloth in his mouth and duct tape it in. I don't want him awake. We just need him alive to ensure his brother saves Peter's life." Phillip watched Jay for a moment, the officer was laying on his side, unconscious, "This man is dangerous to us Trevor, if we let him wake up, he could potentially ruin this."

Trevor nodded silently at his father and then climbed into the front next to his younger brother who was driving.

 **Let me know what you think. I will keep updating when I can but not sure where this will lead too. Definite Jay whump is all I know…..**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Will was watching the vitals of Peter Knap, the brother of the deceased gang banger. This kid was going to be touch and go but he knew if anybody was going to be able to save him, it would be Dr. Connor Rhodes. He caught sight of his brother heading towards the toilet but was alarmed too see Phillip Knap following close behind. He was about to call out to Jay when a gun was presented in his face and he was forced back into the room by the silent intruder. The curtain was pulled behind the young man who looked about 25.

"My name is Raymond Knap and that there is my brother." Will stared at Raymond, who had the hand gun cocked and ready to fire with an assault rifle hanging over his left shoulder.

"Listen, my name is Will Halstead and I promise you, I am trying to keep him alive" Will took a step back slightly but the young man followed him,

"No, you will listen. My dad is about to have your brother at gun point, you say or do anything stupid and he will kill him and take another hostage." The young man showed no fear, not even a slight nervous twitch, he had done this before, Will was sure of it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to get him ready to transport, we have a building set up for you to save him and save him you will. If he dies, your brother dies,"

"Listen Raymond, I'm not sure that this is a good idea, if we take him out of here he is most likely going to die" Will said a little too loud, agitation starting to take over as his brain whirled this new information around, this kid will barely make it inside a hospital but outside? Will doubted he even had the skills to pull this off in the hospital! "Please listen to me, I don't think I can do this"

"Then, your brother will die." Raymond took one more step towards Will and was right in the doctor's face, "Get my brother ready to move with whatever you need. We move in 5 mins."

Will did his best but had the young Peter ready to transport. The gun never too far away from his head, he tried to organize his thoughts to ensure he had everything he would need. Will heard the old man call Raymond's name and Will knew he was about to step into a warzone. Leaving the room, he instantly saw his brother, handcuffed on his knees with duct tape around his mouth. Jay's eyes watched his every move. Will pushed the gurney outside and was assaulted with how cold it was. The jacket he had thrown over his scrubs was barely warming him but soon he was in the warm ambulance with his patient and his patient's brothers. He gave his brother one final look before slamming the doors shut.

They sped through the Chicago streets, sliding on the sleet covering the ground as snow was still falling. He had no idea which direction they travelled or where they went but he just kept his eyes on his patient and his patient's stats and hoped he could pull this miracle off.

"We are nearly at the location, I will be assisting you for his operation" the young man named George said from behind Will,

"You're a doctor?"

"No, I'm a medic from the USMC."

"Close enough then." Will said, his eyes never leaving Peter. "My brother's life is in your hands George,"

"And my brother's life is in your hands Will."

Will had no idea how long they travelled but the ambulance came to an abrupt stop and the doors flew open to show Will his surroundings. He was just outside of the city, he could see the lights across the water. It was dark and freezing. The warehouse loomed up beside him and he could see it was abandoned but there were cars scattered around the building indicating recent use but Will had a feeling they weren't going to be able to help him. As George and Will unloaded Peter from the ambulance, the panel van screeched in next to them, sliding in the snow. Raymond exited the ambulance and went straight to the van to help unload their hostage. Will watched as Trevor easily slung the tall Jay over his shoulder and marched inside. The gag was still taped in place and Will noticed his brother was unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Will asked wheeling one side of the gurney,

"Not your concern at the moment," Phillip growled, "Get my son inside and save his life." Will followed the men as they entered the warehouse. The building was huge, at least 6 or 7 stories high with rooms upon rooms. They entered the largest room on the bottom level and Will saw they had an operating table set up with some basic supplies. A fridge was plugged in and Phillip was loading it with blood bags,

"This is not going to work" Will hissed to George, only loud enough for him to hear, "This is not sanitary enough, he could risk infection at any time. We are going to have to find somewhere cleaner than this!" George's only reaction was a sideways glance,

"We have antibiotics to fight any infections. Just safe his life so you can save your brothers,"

"You don't want to do this do you?" Will pressed hearing something in Georges voice,

"I want my brother to live and I want your bother to live. End of story." Will knew there was more to this but at the moment, he didn't have time. They quickly transfer Peter to the table and Will watched as Jay was tossed onto the dirt still unconscious but stirring. His hands were uncuffed from behind his back and Trevor quickly removed Jays vest, jacket and hoody, leaving him only in a long sleeve shirt. His hands were then cuffed above his head to the pole that ran down the wall so he was lying on his back.

Will moved to one side of the bed so that he could keep an eye on Jay at all times and he began the task of operating on Peter. The operation wasn't major, when he was admitted, Dr. Rhodes had removed the bullets, repaired his spleen, kidney and liver which had all been nicked. The operation he was going through if he had stayed at the hospital would have been to remove the spleen and kidney. They had delayed the surgery to allow the body to gain some strength and to increase the fluids and blood intake before placing him back into surgery. Will knew he just had to keep the kid alive and the first step would be to remove the spleen. His kidney could wait as it was not going to kill him today.

The surgery had many risks: he was in an unsterile environment with only a medic to assist him and no nurses or trained personnel anywhere. Blood loss was still a factor as Will was sure there was more damage inside the kid but he could not afford to go poking around too much. He had no x-ray or CT equipment and definitely no cameras so he was going in blind. This made no sense, they had him in the hospital where all the equipment was there, why did they need to drag him out and risk his life,

"Pops doesn't believe in hospitals" George said quietly as he laid the scalpels out and started sterilizing them. Will had been watching the monitors as his mind worked,

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, why would we drag him out of the only place he could survive and expect you to save him?"

"Pretty much exactly what I was thinking" Will said quietly,

"My Pops doesn't believe in hospitals. He was a Navy Seal in the 70's and just came home different my mum said. He had lost faith in everything and everyone except his kin. My mother gave birth to us all at home, we grew our own food and veges and we were never allowed to leave the farm."

"How'd you end up a marine?"

"He Okayed that, that was our only purpose according to him. Not because we were serving our country, but because they gave us the skills to survive,"

"How did your brothers end up in a gang shooting?"

George raised his head to look at Will in the eye, "We don't know. That is what he is freaking out over. They should have been on the farm. We checked everywhere and they were gone. Then we got a call to say that they were in the hospital from a gang shooting. He's so freaking paranoid he thinks the government did it on purpose to draw him out of his recluse. He's a technical whiz that makes sure our technology is 'Government Proof' but I am telling you straight Will, if you let Peter die, he will kill your brother."

Will's eyes flew up to check on his brother. Trevor was helping him to sit as the chloroform had worn off the cloth that had been shoved in his mouth.

Jay could see Will looking at him through blurry eyes, his throat stung and his brain was muffled. Jay saw a large man attempting to give him a drink which he readily accepted. He couldn't move his hands to the cup and he could only sit so far. His brain worked out for him it was because he was still cuffed. He let the large Trevor pour the cool liquid down his throat. He shivered suddenly as the air around him was freezing and he had been left on the floor with a simple long sleeve tee as the only protection. He wanted to say something but his throat was too raw. Before he had a chance to look back his brother, a new cloth doused with chloroform was shoved back in his mouth and he silently went back to sleep.

Will started to move towards his brother when the cloth came out but Michael quickly raised the automatic weapon and motioned for Will to stay with Peter.

"He'll be fine." Trevor said gruffly leaving Jay's side.

"You ready to begin?" Will asked George who nodded silently.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

Erin Lindsey walked up the stairs to intelligence. It was nice and warm up there compared to the miserable weather her and the team had been subjected too. She pulled off her layers and realized she had missed a call from Jay. Listening to the voicemail she smiled to herself. She sat down at her desk and started typing away at reports as the team slowly filled up the office. Guns and Gangs had been called to a shootout and intelligence were secretly happy they were inside and warm rather than out and working on a case. Voight was the last one up the stairs reading a report. Looking up, he glanced around,

"Where's Jay?" he asked in his gruff drawl

"Stuck at the hospital, he accompanied a homeless man and his patrol car got called away to that shooting. He's going to catch a ride home with Will" Erin said filling in the team,

"Alright you lot, go home. Stay warm and drive safe out there" Voight announced carrying on into his office,

"Oh yea" Adam said grinning and fist pumping Kevin while Antonio and Al just grinned. They all gathered there coats and were heading down the stairs when Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt meet them halfway up,

"Turn around boys and girls, you are going to want to hear this." Voight was distracted by his team suddenly coming back, he walked to his door and leaned onto the frame with his arms crossed,

"Trudy?"

"Hank. There's been an incident at Chicago Med." Erin's eyes widened slightly but she kept it under control,

"What type of incident?" Voight carried on as Trudy started to attach photos onto their white board,

"This family had 2 members shot this morning"

"The gang related shooting that guns and gangs are attending?"

"It wasn't a gang shooting. It was a police shooting. Long story. Different Story." Trudy said flatly and quickly, as she attached all the Knap family photos "The twos boys that were shot, 1 is brain dead at the hospital and the other has been removed from the hospital by force along with Dr. Halstead and Detective Halstead."

All the detectives started talking at once at Trudy but Voight silenced them quickly,

"What do you mean removed by force?" Voight was suddenly at the whiteboard examining the photos,

"They were all armed with Assault Rifles and handguns. Jay was handcuffed and forced into a van and Will was forced into an ambulance with one of the victims." Voight looked at Trudy waiting for more,

"The other victim" Antonia asked quietly, walking up behind Erin and offering her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder so she knew he was there,

"Still in the hospital. He's brain dead but still hooked up to life support. There is a man in the room with him right now who SWAT thinks is his brother but he's armed with an assault weapon and anyone that comes to the door has been shot at."

"What do we do boss" Ruzek said quickly and quietly, anxious to get out and find his friend,

"Ruzek and AL, find that ambulance. There must be a tracker of some sort. Kevin and Antonio, we need everything we have on this family."

"And me" Erin said quietly, determined to keep the tears in until she found Jay,

"You're with me Kid. We're going to the hospital to try and talk to this kid. He's our only lead."

"Bring him home" Trudy said as all the detectives scarpered to fulfil their roles in finding their friend.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

"He's flat lining" George said quickly to Will he quickly glanced at the monitor before starting CPR.

"George…" His father said suddenly moving closer to the bed. They had removed the spleen but there was still blood leaking from somewhere.

"Hang in there Peter" Will pleaded pumping up and down on his heart. After a few minutes, the beeping slowed down on the monitor and the usual rhythms were beating away.

"He's losing blood somewhere" George muttered as Will started working again at the surgical incision he had made,

"Then you have a problem Dr. Halstead" Will let himself be distracted and raised his head in time to see Phillip aim the hand gun at his unconscious brother and watched as he pulled the trigger.

"Jay!" Will instantly went to run to his brother but again Raymond's weapon was in his face,

"As soon as you save my son, you can tend to your brother!" Phillip snapped getting in Will's face, Will looked at his brother who hadn't even stirred when the bullet entered his body, still knocked out from the drug. The bullet had entered Jays left shoulder and was starting to bleed. Will thought about being defiant and running to his brother but the gun cocking was enough reason for him to save this kid and then get to work on Jay.

Will worked as quickly and carefully as possible. He found the internal bleeding and expertly stitched it up. He checked the kidney repair was holding from Rhodes and was pleased that it was before sewing him up for good. His heart rate was good, his blood count was up and Will was sure that this kid was going to make it if he didn't develop an infection.

Removing his bloody gloves, he threw them in the trash bin next to the bed before turning to face Phillip, "I've done all I can. His heart rate is good, he is improving and she should start to wake in the next few hours,"

Nodding, Phillip went and kissed his son tenderly on the head. Will started to walk towards his brother with his medical bag,

"Not yet Dr. Halstead,"

"You said if I saved your son I can save my brother!"

"My son is not awake yet is he," Phillip countered quickly as Trevor snatched the bag away from Will.

"So we are to sit here and watch Jay bleed out?"

"Not we. Trevor, take the detective upstairs and make sure he is secure. The doctor can stay with him until Peter wakes up but he is to have no medical equipment."

"This is ridiculous" Will muttered as Raymond grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him upstairs as Trevor easily threw Jay over his shoulder again. They were taken to a room on the 4th floor with broken windows. The room was freezing and Will was only in his scrubs having abandoned his jacket for the surgery. Jay was deposited under one of the broken windows and handcuffed to an old heater attached to the wall. Trevor and Raymond left the room, locking the door behind them.

Will sank down on the floor next to his brother, he felt his pulse which was steady and strong, the bullet had missed anything vital and the blood loss had eased. The most dangerous risk to Jay now was hypothermia and infection. Will removed the duct tape from his brother's mouth and pulled the cloth out. Jay would be out for a while but Will had no idea how long Peter would be out for.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

Erin and Hank flew through the doors into the hospital. Swat had cleared the entire level from patients and doctors and only Dr. Charles remained. He was desperately trying to communicate to the kid on the other side of that door to let the officers in. When Charles spotted the detectives, he quickly meet them away from the room,

"What's going on in there?" Hank asked quietly

"He's not going to come out easily. He has no hostages, his brother is brain dead the machine is due to be turned off anyway but SWAT cannot safely remove him from the room without killing him"

"We need him alive, he's the only link to Jay" Erin said harshly

"Which is why we are trying to talk him out instead"

"Mind if I have a go?" Hank asked, hands in pockets, anxiety printed all over his face. Charles knew it wasn't an actual questions, he was being courteous,

"Of course. His name is John."

"John, this is Hank Voight from the Chicago Police Intelligence Unit" Hank listened for a reply. He signalled the waiting SWAT team to take cover, "I'm coming in" Hank smacked the door and then quickly ducked down, the door suddenly erupted into splinters as John pummelled the door with the automatic weapon. After a second of silence, SWAT heard the boy trying to reload his weapon and without any orders, they stormed the room and avoided any casualties to themselves or the boys.

"Nice work detective," the lieutenant of SWAT grinned,

"Old dog with old tricks" Hank grinned back hiking his thumbs under his vest. He watched as SWAT cleared the area and the boy before bringing him out,

"Where did your family take the doctor and the detective?" Erin asked quickly, anger starting to show. Her only response was a shrug. She grabbed the kid out of frustration and pushed him as hard as she could against the wall, "Where are they!" she screamed in his face, and again, John just shrugged.

"Erin," Voight tried to pull her back, "ERIN!" he yelled louder pushing her out of the way, "I have this. Follow up with everyone else and see what you find, I'll talk to him." Erin breathed deep breaths before storming off while Charles watched Voight drag the kid back into the room with his brain dead brother.

He watched as Voight whispered something in Johns ear that made the young man's eyes go wild and start to panic, he watched as Voight pulled his hand gun out of his holster and point to the young brain dead child,

"I'll tell you everything, just leave him alone…..please" john pleaded.

"Where did they take them?"

"Just outside of the city, there's an abandoned Warehouse. Dad was going to make the doctor save Peter or he would kill the detective."

"I want directions now."

Voight signalled to Lindsey that he had gotten through and she let out her breathe a little, she called the team to let them know they had a break through.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

Will was started to drift off waiting for something to happen. He had worked a double shift and was nearly at the end of the second one when this all went down. He was physically and emotionally drained. Jay started to stir next to him which snapped him out of it,

"Jay, Jay, can you hear me? Jay….. stay with me Jay!" Will lightly tapped Jays face, Jay's eyes opened a little and his brother was trying to focus on him, Jay started to cough as an itch had formed in the back of his throat.

"Will" he croaked, his throat desperate for a drink Will didn't have,

"I'm here buddy," Will was about to help Jay sit as best he could when a smell hit his senses,

"What's going on?" Jay mumbled confused,

"OMIGOD Jay, the building is on fire."

 **That was a quick update** **J** **I don't know anything about medicine and stuff so I googled what is in here and the rest I just left for your imagination rather than making up stuff. It's a bit slow to start off with but it will gradually gain speed I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Will?"

"Just stay put Jay, I'm going to go check it out" Will tried the door but it was locked. He kicked it several times and was rewarded when the old door broke down, he quickly looked at Jay, handcuffed to the heater before racing outside. Jay's senses were returning to him, his left shoulder was throbbing and he gasped when he saw the bullet wound. Will had stuff some material in it, trying to stem the bleeding and it seemed to have worked but the pain coming from the wound was bearable but a nuisance. Jay quickly took stock of his surroundings, the warehouse was old and although damp from the cold, it would burn quickly.

His hands were handcuffed up and over his head to the heater so he had no leverage to try and pull the heater off the wall, although he doubted it would even work.

"Will!" Jay screamed when the smoke started to billow up from the lower floors, he couldn't feel the heat yet or see the flames but Jay's brain found it ironic he could possible burn to death on one of the coldest days ever.

"Will!" Jay called again as the room was nearly full of smoke, he started coughing as the smoke filled his nose and lungs, his eyes were burning and he was starting to panic about his brother, "WILL!" Jay roared one final time before another coughing fit,

"Jay!" Will called back, he mounted the stairs and ran straight to his brother. Wordlessly and coughing, Will started to wet a cloth with the water he had found and quickly covered Jays face and his own before trying to work the heater off the wall. "I…couldn't…find…anything…to…cut…the..cuffs" Will panted as the smoke was so thick they could barely see each other. The fire had started licking at the staircase,

"Will" Jay gasped, "You have to go"

"No way Jay, I'm not leaving you"

"We both can't burn to death now go…" Jay pleaded, tears threatening to fall down his checks as the fire was crackling at the door, "You have to go….." Jay said quieter,

"I will be back, do not die" Will said determinedly before quickly hugging his brother and running out the door.

 **CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X**

Voight and Erin pulled up at the same time to the warehouse. The fire had already started and was starting to rip through the lower levels,

"Omigod Hank" Erin whispered throwing open her door before running towards the warehouse, "Jay!" she screamed! She would have kept running through that whole building if Kevin didn't intervene. Very calmly, he gathered the petite detective in his arms and let her punch, kick and scream at him. His own eyes, wide with unfallen tears frantically searched the rest of the team for answers. Antonio was on the phone to the Fire Department and Al and Voight whispered to each other. Ruzek watched the fire transfixed, unsure whether to help Kevin or to run into the building.

"Fire's already on their way, they should nearly be here, somebody had already called it in" as he said those words, 2 fire trucks and ute came screaming into the abandoned lot,

"Hank?" Lieutenant Mathew Casey asked when he saw the team out the front,

"Erin?" Severide asked as he saw his former girlfriend and friend crying,

"Kelly" she said relieved, tears still spilling out of hers, "Jays in there with Will,"

"In there?" Casey asked as the team already had the hoses running out, Erin didn't trust her voice again and just nodded.

"It's too dangerous" Boden said coming up behind his men, "We don't know where they are or what condition they are in or even if they are in there,"

"If you don't go in there, I will" Erin said, hands on her hips, her bottom lip quivering,

"I'll go, I'll take Cruz and we will do the quickest search. We have to try" Kelly said, hard hat already on and axe in hand,

"Help!" a faint voice caught all their attentions, "Somebody help me!"

"It's Will!" Ruzek screamed racing towards the doctor who had stumbled out, Will stopped and nearly cried with relief to see everybody, his knees buckled with exhaustion and he breathed in as many deep breaths of clean air he could. As his knees gave way, Adam managed to catch him before he crashed too heavily onto the ground,

"Where's Halstead?" Severide asked quickly, the fire was nearly engulfing the whole building, he knew he was running out of time,

"Fourth floor, 2nd door on the right, he's handcuffed, you need bolt cutters…" and with that, Kelly, Casey, Cruz and Herrmann were off.

Olinsky found a blanket and wrapped it around Will's shoulders and Kevin helped him to stand and move away from the building. Will's eyes never left the fire, waiting for his brother.

A couple of paramedics were waiting for Will and tried to guide him to the ambulance but he would not move. No body spoke, no body moved. They were all transfixed by the fire swallowing the building.

Erin stood as close as she dared. The only figure in front of her friends. Her hands on her hips, her eyes wide, she stood strong waiting for her partner,

"Come on Jay." She whispered.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

"Jay!" Kelly yelled taking the stairs as carefully as possible. They were made from concrete and were no risk of collapsing however, there was timber starting to fall from the room and the fire was well established and burning hot. The 4 firefighters just concentrated on the step in front of them and kept going. Kelly led the way onto the fourth floor, the fire had just started to lick up the walls but the smoke was thick, black and blinding. "Jay!" Kelly yelled as loud as he could as he entered the room. Nothing was visible so they split up and searched a wall each,

"Got him!" Herrmann yelled after tripping over Jay's leg. "He's alive but barely breathing!" Herrmann removed the spare oxygen mask they carry and quickly placed it over Jay's face. Kelly and Matt cut the handcuffs from the heater and Cruz threw Jay over his shoulder. He kept one arm holding onto Jay securely while he placed his other hand on Kelly's shoulder in front of him. Matt and Herman brought up the rear as the 5 men slowly and carefully exited the building.

"Status update" Boden's deep voice boomed through the radio,

"We have Jay, he's alive but barely. Have the paramedics waiting, we are coming down now" Matt replied.

The detectives around Boden let out a sigh of relief at the news, Erin was too far away to hear anything, her mind was in the building with Jay. Antonio came up behind her and reassuringly squeezed her shoulders. Her hand flew up to his, just to have contact at the moment with anyone helped her state of mind, tears spilled down her checks as she desperately tried to sniff them away,

"Kelly has him, they are on their way out" Antonio said quietly, Erin just nodded.

After a few minutes, dark shadows appeared outside of the building, Erin drew in a ragged breathe as Will and the paramedics raced past her,

"How is he?" Will asked as Cruz gently laid Jay down the gurney and then removed all his gear. Sweat lined his face from the exertion of carrying the detective,

"He was breathing upstairs, we haven't re-checked" Will listened carefully with his fingers to Jay's neck,

"He's not breathing" before anybody could respond, Will clambered on top of his brother and started chest compressions, "MOVE! NOW!" he screamed at the medics who had no idea who he was. Together, the two medics, Alvin, Antonio and Boden all helped race the gurney over to the ambulance and loaded Jay in. The doors were slammed shut and then it was gone. Erin raced to jump in beside Voight as the big Jeep roared into action following the ambulance.

"He needs oxygen now" Will said quickly as the medic jumped to action, "You, call Chicago Med and let them know that Detective Jay Halstead is on his way in and I want Connor Rhodes waiting in the ambulance bay for him" Will said to the driver while still pumping away at his brothers chest. He watched as the oxygen mask was put over Jays pale face, "Make it 100%" Will said quietly, exhaustion threatening his tired arms as he pumped away at Jay's heart.

The ambulance came to an abrupt halt and before the second medic could even open the doors, Connor Rhodes was throwing them open,

"Will, what have we got?" Rhodes helped pull the gurney out, Will looked at his colleague, while still pumping Jays chest, and he caught sight of nearly all his friends waiting to help,

"He's a GSW to the left shoulder, he's lost a bit of blood but will survive that. Smoke inhalation at the moment, he was breathing smoke in for at least 20minutes, he was breathing when they got to him but was un-responsive when he came out" Will said quickly, still straddling his brother,

"We've got him Will, hop off" Ethan Choi said ready to take Will's place, Will didn't say anything, just looked at Ethan with wide eyes,

"Will, hop off him, Ethan is going to take over," Sharon said melting out of nowhere, her voice soothing and her hand gently squeezed Will's arm, his only response was to nod before getting off and watching his brother wheeled away from him. "They will look after him, you know that" Sharon said, her arm snaked in his as she guided him inside. Before he even sat down, Erin burst through the doors followed by the rest of the unit, she looked wildly around and found Will sitting quietly as Sharon stood next to him and Charles took a seat on the other side. Will found her eyes and held her stare before motioning for her to take a seat.

"Sharon" Voight said as a way of greeting,  
"Hank" she smiled back. The stress evident all around her, she was going to stay as long as possible in the hopes of Jay's survival.

"Will," Natalie Manning said coming out of a room, she knelt down in front of him and gently put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her, "You need to come and get checked out too" she said softly,

"I'll wait for Jay first" he mumbled, exhaustion and anxiety draining him of all energy.

"Come with me, I'll do it," she stood and gently took him by the hand.

Will was fine, tired but fine. He was back in the waiting room waiting with everybody else after Natalie checked him out. They were all sitting around, no one spoke, no one moved.

Connor and Ethan came out together, Will and Erin were instantly on their feet waiting for them, silently, they gripped each other's hands and held tightly.

"He's going to be okay," Connor said quickly, a small smile on his face. Will and Erin instantly blew out air, they hadn't even realized they were holding their breath. "He had suffered smoke inhalation, we have him on humidified oxygen. He's got an IV hooked up and we are pumping some antibiotics and fluids through for the gunshot wound. It was infected but it's been cleaned up and stitched. He's got a fever at the moment but that should come down."

"Can we go in?" Erin asked quietly, still holding Wills hand tightly,

"Come with me" Ethan smiled, leading them in.

Voight used the moment to bring the rest of the team together,

"I'm going to stay here with Erin. I want a guard posted permanently at Jay's door until I say so. I want you all to go back to the office, I want these bastards found. We have 1 brother here on life support and 1 in the cage." His detectives all gave him determined nods are agreement and started out the door. Voight held Alvin back, quietly he looked to make sure that no one was listening, "You do what you have to to get that information from that kid Al. His family did this, he knows where they are" Voight held Alvin's stare, Al just nodded before walking out the door.

CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X

"They have John" Trevor said quietly, sitting next to his father. The Knap family had moved Peter and themselves to a safe location within the city.

"I know. We knew they would get to him eventually by leaving him there."

"So know we start the next plan?" Raymond asked watching George check his brothers vital for the hundredth time,

"Soon." Phillip said cleaning the gun in front of him, "First, I want you to find someone to sit at Med and update me about the detective's condition."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Phillip said coldly when Trevor questioned his authority, "I want to know everything about Detective Jay Halstead including his miraculous escape from a burning building."

"I know someone," Raymond said, eager to please.

"Everything Raymond, I want to know everything."

 **Sorry for the wait. Really struggled to write this, probably because I know nothing about fire or medical stuff lol and wasn't sure how genuine it came across but I think it's the best I can get.**

 **Way more Jay coming up** **J**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews** **J** **Really appreciative and it definitely motivates you to write more and more as quickly as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Will and Erin quietly entered Jay's room. They heard Connor talking to Jay softly and waited for him to finish,

"We've cleaned your bullet wound and there doesn't seem to be any damage. Your lungs are going to be fine, keep sucking back that oxygen and you'll be home in no time,"

"Today?" Jay rasped, through the mask,

"Oh no my friend, definitely not today" Connor patted his leg before exiting the room. He smiled and nodded at Will on his way out,

"Beauty and the beast huh" Jay grinned through the mask,

"Don't call Erin a beast" Will teased back striding to the bed in 2 strides to engulf his brother in a big hug, "Phew, that was close Jay," Will whispered in his brother's ear, Jay's only response was to hug his brother tighter. After a few minutes, Will let Jay go and reached for his notes. Erin slipped as quickly as she could into her partner's arms. She didn't say anything and neither did he. They just stayed like that, not moving. The only sound was a gentle sob from Erin.

A gentle knock at the door and the face of Voight peering around the curtain finally separated the two. Hank took in his young detective's condition, he was pale with his arm in a sling but otherwise unharmed.

"Voight," Jay tried to sit up further in the bed, but Hank just pushed him back gently,

"Stay there." Voight pulled up a chair and got settled next to Erin. Will decided to stand at the end of the bed. Hank quickly took in the doctor and noticed how incredibly tired he was looking, "I'm going to keep this quick for today, you both need your rest." Voight said pointedly at Will, "But I need to know what happened, the quick version now and details later." Jay pulled his oxygen mask down and ignored his brothers angry glare,

"They weren't gang bangers boss," Jay said quickly, his voice still raspy.

"We know, they were shot by Police, Trudy is getting the full story now."

"I was on the ambulance…" Jay and Will retold their story, Jay's eyes widened in parts where he heard about what had happened when he was unconscious. By the time they had finished, Jay's eyes had started to droop and Will had sunk into a chair opposite them,

"Jay, I'm putting a uniform on the door." Hank said standing up,

"What? Why? It was an opportunity thing Voight, they aren't coming back for me,"

"Just sleep Jay, don't worry about it." Erin said reassuringly, "Can we take you home Will?"

Will looked up startled at hearing his name, he didn't realize he was nodding off, "No I'll stay here, just in case"

"No he won't, take him home" Jay said a little too harshly, "I'm honestly fine and just going to sleep". Rather than arguing, Will just nodded and followed Voight out,

"I'll see you later" Erin leaned in and kissed Jay on the forehead before putting his mask back on. Before she even left the room, he was asleep. The uniform was on the door and Voight was talking to him as she left,

"Make sure you check all ID's, nobody but medical staff and officers are to enter."

"Yes Sir."

"What now?" Erin asked as they exited the hospital,

"We find them."

 **CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X**

The intelligence unit was a hive of activity when Voight and Lyndsey walked up the stairs.

"How are they?" Antonio asked, quietening the team,

"They will be fine. A uniform is on Jay's door and one at Will's apartment. What have we got?" Voight asked standing in front of the whiteboard,

"Here's what we know." Ruzek stood up and took control of the briefing, "Phillip Knap, former Navy Seal, dishonourably discharged, still waiting on the army for more details although don't hold your breathe. Him and his wife Nancy had 7 boys, the oldest is Trevor, (Ruzek pointed to the picture of the large older brother,) followed by George, Raymond, John, Marcus who is still the hospital Peter and Michael. There isn't much of a paper trail for the boys except for George who completed his service 2 years ago. There are no schooling records, no social service numbers no nothing. The only reason we know their names is because our boy John in there," Ruzek pointed to the interview room "opened up. We also know there mother died a couple of months ago from what he thinks was the flu. They were brought up in the bush and were raised there. Their father came back from the war a different man and started seeing shadows around every corner. Our two younger Knap children Marcus and Peter were apparently in town to gather supplies. They had just shoplifted from a 7/11 when local police showed up and of course they refused to surrender and pulled two concealed handguns out and started firing."

"The officers have already been cleared of the shooting, it was justified and they acted in self-defence" Trudy took over,

"From the sounds of it, this man is going to be pissed we have 2 of his kids," Voight said sitting down at the nearest desk, "Do we know where in the bush he raised them?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, they used to move all the time. They lived in caves, cabins, tents you name it."

"So we basically have nothing?" Voight asked quietly,

"Not yet boss, but Antonio and I are still working the kid, he's the best lead we have at the moment,"

"Everybody rest up. We have all been going hard at it, take a break and meet back here tonight."

The detectives all took one last look at the board before gathering their belongings.

 **CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X**

The officer outside of Jay's room had watched every person who had gone near the room and had dutifully checked all staff ID. It was mid-morning, and there were not many people around. He was watching the cleaner going from room to room making his way down. He eventually made his way to Jay's room and silently presented his ID to the officer. The officer checked his ID, Nathan Ward and checked the man's face. He was a non-descript man, blonde with blue eyes, tall but not overly. Nodding his head, the officer waved him into the room.

Nathan pushed his trolley through quietly, the Detective he had been paid to watch was still in here, he knew that though. He quietly started cleaning the room while watching the detective sleep. The oxygen mask had been removed, and although a little pale he looked relatively well. His left arm was still in a sling. He quietly snapped a few photos on his phone before mopping the floors. He then made his way out of the room, giving the officer a nod, before heading to the cleaning cupboard. Once inside, with the door locked, he rang his old friend Raymond.

"Ray, it's me, that detective is still here. He looks like he's going to be discharged in the morning."

"That's great Nate, I'll text you if we need anything else." Raymond hung the phone up and looked over at his father. Phillip Knap was a formidable man, he loved his sons, they all knew that but he would never show it. He had never told any of them he loved them nor had he shown any affection in any way. Raymond idolized his father, anything his father wanted done, Raymond would do without hesitation. This had caused tension in the past with George, his only brother to leave them and fulfil service with army. George had come back to them changed, he no longer believed in their world, he no longer believed about the government tracking them, he no longer believed in their movement to rid the world of all and any government. Raymond knew one day, the war between his family and the world would start and he couldn't wait to start pulling the trigger.

"Dad that Cop Halstead is going to be discharged." Raymond pulled a beer from the fridge and took a seat next to his father, "We need to start planning how to get John back,"

"I already have started Son, and I think we need to supply ourselves up first. If we go to war with the Chicago P.D, I want to make damn sure we are all armed to the teeth." Phillip looked his son in the eye and felt pride at the fight he saw back. Raymond was a good solider, Phillip knew how much his son doted on him and he relied on that to ensure their plans were always successful. "Take Michael and get him to start getting his supplies, to succeed, we have to take down their castle first. Get your boy to bug Halsteads phone, I need to know where in the PD John is being held to ensure he doesn't get caught in the cross fire. Am I clear?"

"Roger that."

"Send Trevor in here, I have a small job for him to do first."

 **CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD x CPD X**

The following day, Erin walked into Jay's room and was surprised to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go. Will was behind him filling in the chart throwing daggers at his brothers back.

"Erin!" Jay's face broke into a grin before pulling his partner into a hug, "Turns out I'm good for desk duty back at the precinct, let's go!" He stood up and grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her out of the room, his left arm was still in a sling but the rest of him looked unharmed,

"Jay!" Will said forcibly, making his brother stop in his tracks, "You are cleared but you seriously need to think about taking some time off,"

"I think I agree with Will Jay, Hank isn't expecting you back for a few weeks,"

"There ain't no way I am staying at home for a few weeks while this nutter is out, I can sit at my desk, in our warm precinct and I can type away at the computer and find some answers about things."

"Will?"

"As long as he does that and he remembers to take his pills, he should be fine. Just stay away from guns and stuff huh"

"Love you bro." Jay grinned tearing out of the room with Erin behind him.

"Where we at anyway?" Jay asked as Erin hopped behind the wheel,

"To be honest, we know their names and that is about it. The family are ghosts man, they have barely lived in our society and trying to find and electronic footprint for them is damn near impossible"

"Perhaps we could…..Erin watch out!" Jay screamed causing Erin to look to her right, just as she turned, a SUV drive straight into her side of the car, forcing the sedan to roll 2 times before landing on its roof. Jay stayed conscious the whole time, as the car finally settled upside down, he removed his slings and quickly reached across to Erin, she was unconscious but breathing. Movement out of the corner of his eye saw a large man exited from the SUV and stumble a few steps, without hesitation, Jay pulled Erin's weapon and quickly exited the car, bar a cut on his forehead, he was relatively unhurt,

"CPD!" Jay screamed, blood tripping down the side of his face but he trained his weapon on the back of the driver of the SUV, he had tried unsuccessfully to get up again, "Don't you move you piece of shit or I swear to God I will empty this clip in your head!" Jay held strong as he watched the man slowly find his feet, "Turn around" slowly but surely the large man turned around and he was faced with an unknown target, the large man had a nasty head wound which was causing him to be unstable on his feet, "Hands behind your back," Jay kept his gun on the man at all times, he seemed familiar but Jay was in no state to figure it out, he could hear sirens blaring and after a few minutes, heard the familiar voice of Burgess and Roman,  
"Omigod Jay," Kim said running up to her friend before realizing her was pointing his weapon at a suspect,

"Cuff him fast Kim" Jay whispered, finally relaxing his arms and allowing himself to drift over to Erin, she was still unconscious but her breathing was good. "Erin…..Erin…..Erin can you hear me?" she was still seat belted in upside down but Jay got as close as he could,

"Fire is on their way Halstead," Roman called out as they loaded their suspect into the car, Erin started to moan and move her arms,

"Erin" Jay said excitedly, holding onto one of her hands, "Erin it's me, it's Jay"

"Jay?" she mumbled, "You ok?"

"Of course I'm okay, you're the one upside down" he tried to joke but reality was, he was scared beyond words. Before he knew it, Fire had arrived and had her safely out and on the ambulance. He was about to hop on with her when Kevin called out,


End file.
